Home Early
by Integra22
Summary: A nice little game between Servant and Master.


_**Authors Note:**_ _Yeah yeah I know it's been months since my last update of "My New lover." But I got an idea late at night for a little dabble. I don't know what this is, but enjoy this jumbled mess!_

Home Early

...

"You're home early." My master states, not looking up from her computer. Her eyes look sunken in from the light illuminating from the screen. She looked exhausted.

"I got bored." I answer her statement.

"Hm." She blinks, her fingers typing quickly, her eyes looking from side to side. What was she typing so late?

"Master Integra." I say, walking towards her desk slowly, leaning down. "What are you doing up so late?" I ask.

She lets out a light sigh, her eyes moving upward to meet my gaze. "I procrastinated, and I am paying the price." She explains to me. I look at the reflection of the computer screen on her glasses, she was typing an email. I didn't bother prying into what it was about. It wasn't my business.

I let a small chuckle. "Procrastinate? Really?" I grin. I stand up straight again. "I hardly believe that."

"Are you putting to question my honesty?" She asks, sounding slightly offended, still looking at the screen.

"No, not at all my master." I say. "But it seems not like you to waste time."

"I wasn't feeling well. So I took a nap." She explains to me, sounding annoyed by my presence.

"I see." I narrow my eyes. "What makes you ill?" I ask.

"I had a headache." She says.

I watch her fingertips move smoothly across the keyboard, quicker as I began to question her. She was getting annoyed with me. I could tell. But I want to push my luck, to see how far I could go before she told me to go away.

"Should have taken something." I say.

She rubs the bridge of her nose. "Yes, Alucard, I understand, are you done being a pest to me now?" She says in a cool tone. She removes her glasses quickly, and leans on her elbow. She looks at me, biting her lower lip, and her brows low.

"What do you want?" She asks, looking at me up and down, peering at me.

The grin I had disappeared. "Company." I answer her honestly.  
She scoffs. "Sure." She rolls her eyes, then goes back to compositing an email. I narrow my eyes, thinking of how I could continue my little game. I move behind her desk, kneeling next to her. She turns to face me in surprise.

"Alucard! What are you doing?" She exclaims. "Never ever go behind my desk without permission!"

"My master…" I say in a lowly murmur. My eyes meet hers. She looks at me in suspicion.

"What are you trying to get from me?" She asks. She turns in her chair, Her knees nearly touching my chin.

I do not answer her. She more annoyed with me. "Answer me."

I grin. Sitting at her feet like an obedient pet.

She sighs. I see her swallow her anger, She seemed far too tired to care that I was playing with her.

She then takes off her gloves, and she leans forward, her fingers lifting up my chin.

Huh? What's this? A touch?

Her tired eyes look into mine. Mine wide with surprise of her sudden action.

"What do you want vampire?" Her tone almost a coo. "Is it a reaction you want?" She raises her eyebrow. "Did you think I was far too tired to catch on to her silly little game?"

I say nothing.

"I suppose I underestimated you." I say.

"You did. Which is insulting." Integra leans back in her chair, crossing her arms. "What am I to do with you?"

"Whatever you see fit my master." I say.

"So I can do what I want?" My master leaned back further in her seat, The light from the computer screen reflecting on her glasses. I could see her grin.

"Yes." I answer her, grinning back.

"So you won't protest?"  
"I would never." I say, leaning forward on my knees. "If my master will demands it, it will be done." I felt myself being pulled toward her. I hear her chuckle, her eyes full of ideas. I saw them.

"And you wouldn't tell a soul?" She asks.

"Of course not." I lean further. Almost getting excited for my punishment. I am on my hands now, and she seemed to role away from me in her chair. My mind raced as to what she was going to do to me. Would she strike me? Would she scold me? Would she-

"All right. You can go." She says, turning back in her chair. Typing away, her face turned neutral. Forgetting my presence. My jaw dropped.

 _What the hell was that?_

"I said you can go." She said sternly, "I'm busy." I want to protest, but I knew this was her plan. My punishment, was nothing. She knew it would only satisfy me if she reacted.

I stand up slowly.

"Go where?" I ask, my grin returning to my lips. But instead of a scolding, my cheek was met with a sharp pen.

 _My apologise, master._


End file.
